My Awesome Trips!
by Emily Archor
Summary: This is just something I'm turning in to my teacher for my narrative story. It's not all exciting because well...just sadly no yaoi TT.TT


**My Awesome Trips!**

It's was a tiring day for me, like always. But today was different. I looked through my mail, I received a letter with three tickets! I was given a chance to go to three different countries- Italy, Germany and Japan! I was so thrilled and very excited about my once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! I immediately started packing my clothes, camera, toothbrush and other 'important stuff'. The next day around 6 in the afternoon, I was already at the airport. Minutes later, I was all set in the plane as it took off. The ride was about 9 hours long, that by the time I arrived it was already 10 in the morning! But nonetheless, I was so happy that I finally arrived at my first destination!

Italy! I landed at Rome Ciampino Airport, and looked around through the crowd. In my letter, it had said that I would have a chaperone- someone who will be guiding me through Italy. I was about to walk away from my post- I was standing near a sign that said "Welcome to Rome, Italy" in various languages -until I spotted a(nother) small sign that said, "Borgiorno, Emily!" and had a realistic drawing of...pasta? I rushed towards the sign, apologizing to the people I was accidentally bumping into- I kept saying, "Mi dispuiace!". As I was about to stop in front of the sign, I bumped into someone, knocking both me and him/her. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Please don't call the cops on me!" I know I was overreacting, but I couldn't help myself at the moment! I also forgot that I was speaking in English instead of Italian. "Ve~ I'm fine! Don't worry" a soft voice said. I looked carefully at the person who I bumped into. It was a boy who seemed to be a bit taller (and/or older) than me. He was a brunette with calming brown eyes. And although I bumped into him, he still gave me a warming smile. "I really am sorry!" I said as, both he and I got up. "I _really_ am okay. Are you Emily?" he asked me. I nodded then wondered, "How did you know-or well guessed?". The boy looked at me for a minute then said, "Maybe because of your English?". I guess he took a lucky guess. I smiled and couldn't help but giggle. "Well, as you know, I'm Emily. Emily Archor!" I said as I took my hand out for the boy to shake. He looked at my hand for a second then shook it, "My name is Feliciano Vargas". Before taking my tour, Feliciano told me that we should head to the hotel that I'll be staying at first. Minutes later, we were at the Hotel Piazza di Spagna Rome. When we entered my room, I was speechless! The room was incredible, extrordinary, magnificant -and all those other big words that mean beatiful! "Wow! This is where I'll be staying at?" Feliciano nodded and helped me carry my bags into the room. After that was done, Feliciano took me to an art museum called, "Palazzo Barberini". It was another mind-blowing experience, Italian art is truly amazing! After the art museum, we headed to a resturant. But before we got to the resturant, as we pass a park I heard outstanding music being played. I can never play as good as the music I heard that day! We finally got to Ristorante Alla Rampa, one of the best resturant I have ever been to! Feliciano was stuffing his face into many different, tasty-looking pasta, while I was eating lots of different Italian dishes. The food was so good, we both ended up eating until it was dark out. "Follow me. It's just about time." Feliciano led me through the streets, we stopped in front of Rome's known landmark. The Colosseum. The night grew darker but then suddenly, lights turned on. The lights, lighten up the city of Rome. It was beautiful, lovely, it was just like an Italian painting. The next day I was to prepare for my next trip. "Ve? You're leaving, already?" Feliciano was a bit upset about me leaving. "Yeah. I really am sorry. I really do love Rome! It's such an amazing place! But I have to go." I didn't want to leave Italy, it was one of the best places I ever been to! "Hey, can I come with you?" Feliciano asked me. I stared at him, it would be nice to go with someone. "O-okay!". Two days later, Feliciano and I took a long drive. That was because our next destination wasn't that far.

Germany! We had to go through Switzerland to get to Germany. Feliciano was talking non-stop through the entire trip! He also mention having a friend who's German. "Eh? Your grandfathers were friends? Wow, that's actually intersting." I was really into Feliciano's history, his past was kind of sad though. "Yep! Ludwig is really nice and his house is really big!" I couldn't help but to see Feliciano as a little kid. Minutes later, we stopped in front of a very nice and very big house! Feliciano walked towards the door and began to knock. "Ludwig! LUDWIG! IT'S ME FELICIANO! OPEN THE DOOR!" A muscular, blond, man with glasses came out and seemed a bit irritated. "Feliciano? What are you doing here?" the man- Ludwig caught a glimpse of me and seemed even more irritated! "Whatever he did-" he was talking to me, " he won't do again, officer." Officer? I laughed at his misunderstanding. "She's not an officer! She's Emily!" After almost an hour of explaining, Ludwig Beilschmidt finally let the subject drop. He even gave Feliciano and me a hotel to stay at, but Feliciano insisted we stay at his huge house. In the end we did, and Ludwig- being the serious, thoughtful man he is -insisted he show us around. Feliciano was hungry so we went to a resturant first. "Brauhaus Zum Löwen is one of my best restaurant I've been to!" As we ate, Feliciano kept criticizing the food- it is a bit 'challenging' to eat foreign food I might say. Most of the food was a bit heavy. Though the food wasn't all that bad, it was quite satisfying. As we walked out the restaurant, Feliciano wanted to go to a park. "National Park Hainich" was all Ludwig had told us. We went to the "park" he had said, and I later found out it was a preserved land. It had an amazing view of nature. "Can we see some German art?" I asked- secretly for the sake of Feliciano. I actually wanted to compare the art works I seen in Italy. But I was sadly let down, it seems that they are hardly have any art museums in Germany. Feliciano had took the situation quite well- but I found out it was because he had known already. Though Ludwig did show me art work, some that people had out in the streets and others that were on buildings and vehicles. The German art seemed a bit abstract compared to the Italian's- realism -art. But it was very interesting to see art like that. It was getting late, and Ludwig suggested we go home. "Can we stay out a bit longer?" I asked. I noticed that cities at night are all always beautiful in their own different ways and culture. I kept on pleading, suddenly having Feliciano joining me! Ludwig caved, and we were able to stay at night. I was right! Hours later, the city lit up in it's beautiful way! Feliciano and I ran into a path with blossom trees that were lit up bright with a bit of blue. Plus, the city in the light all reflected on the water. It just made the scene more pleasant to watch. The next day, as much as I didn't enjoy to leave I had to go. "Can't you stay?" whined Feliciano. I gave him a sad smile, thinking this might be the last time I see him. I knew I couldn't take him with me, as much as it hurts to say it, I have to leave him behind. "Wait! I can come with you!" he jumped with joy at the thought. I shook my head, "I'm sorry, Feliciano. But you can't. I won't be able to afford to have you come with me." It was true. Feliciano was a bit poor and all the money he has, he and his brother- Lovino -use it to support themselves. I, myself didn't have enough money for the both of us. I barley had enough for my next trip! "B-but I want to go with you!" Feliciano was about to cry but then had a comforting hand placed on his head. "We'll both go with you." Ludwig said. I was quite shock and happy- more like relieved -at the same time. Feliciano was jumping around happily, and immediately ran off to call his brother. Another two days later, we headed to Berlin Schönefeld Airport and then took our seats. The plane took off and Feliciano was squirming excitingly in his seat. While Ludwig looked a bit sick. "Are you okay, Ludwig?" I asked. He nodded and stood quiet for the entire 15 hours. The plane landed and everyone got off. Feliciano and I were so excited and jumping around. Ludwig, on the other hand felt a bit nauseous. He later cooled down, and we all headed towards the city of my final destination!

Japan! I had always dreamed of coming here, and now I am! "Ve! Ludwig! We should go find Kiku!" I turned around and looked at Feliciano. "Kiku?" I wondered if they knew more people. Feliciano and Ludwig explained that Kiku Honda was a friend of theirs. They do know more people, more than I do! Later, we all went through the city. Heading towards Kiku's house was our goal, but I kept on stopping to look at the street art. It was creative, I can say that much. It was much different from the German and Italian art that I seen. Japan's art was more like, I say, entertaining. We continued on until, "Ve~ Emily! Ludwig! I'm hungry!" Ludwig and I actually agreed. We were hungry too, we all haven't eaten anything since the plane trip! We found a near by restaurant, and luckily since I know Japanese- true fact -we were able to get in. The food was completely different from Germany's and Italy's! I stuffed my face into different soups, ramen, sushi, and other unknown, yet delicious dishes! Ludwig ate some soup and something called, "Nonki". Like before, Feliciano criticized the food, but nonetheless, he ate. As we were about to leave, I heard someone say, "Feliciano-kun? Ludwig-san?" We all turned around and saw a small, expressionless Japanese man. He seem to have recognized Feliciano and Ludwig. So I had to guess, "Are you Kiku-san?" I learned that, -san, -kun, -sama, -senpai, and other Japanese suffixes are used to show respect. I bowed down, knowing that was another common way to show respect. I caught a glimpse of Kiku doing the same, we both stood up at the same time. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry, but I don't believe I know you." Half an hour later, explanations were done and we were all on the same page. "Kiku-san, do the cities in Japan light up like the others?" I know it was a dumb question to ask, but I just wanted to make sure! Kiku smiled and said, "Would you like to find out, Emily-chan?" I nodded. Later that day, it was dark for a moment. Just like in the other cities, everything lit up! I don't know where to start! I can't even use words to describe what I saw! It was just remarkable! Japan at night, was like another world. A world beyond ours! I could stay there all night, and I did! The next morning I found myself sleeping in a sleeping bag on the roof that Kiku had brought Feliciano, Ludwig and me to. Two days past, and I found myself saying goodbye to everyone. "I'm going to miss you, Emily!" Feliciano gave me a surprise hug and began to cry! I patted his back, "Me too, Feliciano." I tried so hard not to cry, but a tear escaped! Ludwig noticed, and carefully pulled Feliciano away from me. "Take care, Emily. If you ever come to our countries again, make sure to visit us." I nodded to Ludwig and wiped the tear away from my face. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Emily-chan. I hope we see each other soon." Kiku bowed down, and I did too. "I hope so too, I really do Kiku-san." My plane arrived, I got on. It all pass by me so quickly, I wish it didn't have to end.

The next day, I was home. I remember I took photos, I began to look through them. I really did have an amazing experience. Not only the food, the art, the extrordinary nights of the city, but the people that live there. Italy, a place with delicious food, amazing music, realism art, kind people and a cheerful place to be. Germany, a place with such a beautiful view of nature, abstract art, well-organized and thoughtful people and a calming place to be. Japan, a place that rules the night by transforming itself, freed-expressed art, respectful and honest people and a outstanding place to be! If I could, I would re-live those moments, where I was never tired to see the world! I will never forget the food, art, music, nature, nights and especially the people! I can't wait to see if there is truly anything that could beat my once-in-a-lifetime experience!

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Feliciano Vargas, Lovino Vargas, Ludwig Beilschmidt and Kiku Honda. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of Hetalia. Emily Archor is the only character that I own.)_


End file.
